


Walk Of Shame

by Beenason



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sassy Castiel, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel, Walk Of Shame, Weird Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beenason/pseuds/Beenason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright Sunday morning. Too bright.

Dean's eyes burned and he squinted at the sun angrily, rubbing his aching temples as he exited the building he had spent the night in. And what a night it was. The guy he had been with had two roommates who wouldn't stop catcalling on the other side of the door where they could hear the grunting and Dean's pretty sure they had managed to break the bed at some point. The guy ( _yeah, let's call him that_ ) was a decent looking bartender he had met the same night at his local pub. They had flirted the whole night and when his shift ended Dean was still there nursing his last drink of the night and one thing led to another. Well, what can you say? Dean's not the kind of guy to turn down a night of care-free sex. No way.

So, that's the story of how he ended up doing the first walk of shame in a long, long time. And it seemed like he wasn't the only one.

Next to him waiting for the cars to pass appeared a guy with a wild sexhair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The man didn't seem to pay any attention to him, he was just staring in to the distance and playing with the hem of his rumbled shirt. The shirt looked nice on him, Dean noticed. The man looked nice, in fact. Like _really_ nice. Like, _hot as hell_ nice.

Dean soon noticed that he was caught staring when their eyes met. The man gave him an embarrassed little smile before he took in Dean's whole appearance. He seemed to get the clues together and the embarrasment turned in to knowing grin. "Good morning" the blue-eyed man said with a hoarse voice. It sounded like someone had fucked his throat the whole night. Oh God, the thought made his dick twitch in his stained pants. "Hi" Dean answered lamely and kept staring back in to those eyes. They stared at each other, smiling, until they noticed other people crossing the street. Their gaze broke finally and they began walking, side by side.

When Dean realized the man was indeed walking in the same direction as him he decided to restart the conversation.

"So, a rough night?" he grinned at the man.

"You could say that, yeah" the man smiled back, raising his eyebrows and staring at the sky like he was remembering something _fun_. It made Dean feel a little jealous. "How about you? It looks like you had a few rounds last night," he continued.

Dean couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped his lips. The man just smiled knowingly at him. "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Cas," the man said as they kept walking, still in the same direction. "Huh?" Dean frowned dumbly. "Cas, it's my name. Yours?" he said in that deep voice of his, this time offering his hand for a shake, slowing his steps. Dean stared at the hand for a second before coming back from his thoughts. He blushed a bit before extending his own, "Dean" he offered, "I'm Dean, it's nice to meet you." Cas just smiled and turned his head back to stare in to the distance. God, he was adorable.

"You do stare a lot" Cas said out of nowhere, startling Dean.

"Only when there's something pretty to stare at," Dean shot back with a wink in that charming way of his ( _or so he's told_ ). It was only when Cas huffed a laugh that Dean realized how straight-forward he had just been. Usually he has to drink at least a few beers before flirting this openly with anyone. But it was like he couldn't help himself, he was fascinated with the darkbrown haired, blue eyed, beautiful man walking next to him. So sue him, he was doing this, there was no turning back now.

Cas had turned to look at him, a wide smile on his full lips. "You're not that bad yourself," he said confidently, "if I may say."

"So, who was the lucky... guy? Girl?" Dean asked, preparing to get a nasty look and a 'fuck off' but Cas just grinned and stared at the ground for a while before speaking again. "A guy, he was _definitely_ a guy," he started and Dean blushed at the innuendo. "I met him at my brother's office party actually. I was just there as a weird plus-one but I can't complain, I did have a good time. How about you?"

"A guy, too. Met at a bar. Bartender. You know how these things go," Dean said sheepishly.

"You do these kinds of things a lot?" Cas asked, sounding curious more than judging. After all he was doing the walk of shame, too.

"No! I mean... sometimes, definitely not often. A dude needs a good fuck now and then" he answered truthfully, waiting for Cas' answer.

"I know what you mean, yeah. But don't you think it would be nice to have someone? Not having to seek sex everytime you need it" Cas finally mumbled. It took Dean by surprise. "Yea - yeah, I guess so. Haven't just found someone to handle all this awesomeness yet" he grinned, gesturing his body. Cas followed his waving hands without embarrasment, staring at Dean from head to toe. "Well, you are extremely hot."

Woah, well that was unexpected.

"Thanks, man" he ruffled his hair. "I think you're hot as fuck, too."

"Good. So, you a top or bottom?" Cas asked casually and Dean choked on his own spit. " _What?_ " he managed finally after coughing nothing.

"Top - or - bottom?" Cas spelled it out for him, blue eyes shining with amusement.

" _Dude,_ you can't just ask that! And here I thought I was the forward one, jeez" Dean whispered, suddenly aware of the all people passing them by on the streets.

Cas tilted his head in question (and that was literally the cutest thing Dean had ever seen). "Why?"

" _Why?"_

"Yeah, _why_ can't I ask that?" Cas said with a frown. He was serious. "I thought you were flirting with me."

"Yeah, I'm flirting with you! But that's not exactly subtle, man, asking if I top or bottom" Dean whispered, cheeks pink.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, okay."

There was an awkward silence as they kept walking. Where did this guy live? He hadn't seen him ever before but they definitely lived near each other, at least that's what it seemed. By now they had walked together several blocks. Dean had no idea what he should say. They were getting close to his and his brother's apartment so he didn't have a lot of time to do something. Cas definitely seemed interested but he was a bit weird. But _so_? He was hot, so maybe he could ignore it. He took another look at the man's profile. And yes, he could _absolutely_ ignore it.

"Both" he said quietly after he had took a quick look behind him to make sure no one was there. Cas gave him a curious look and a nod. And that was it. What the fuck? The silence continued for awhile until Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, both! How about you?"

"You can't just ask that, we just met" Cas said, his face blank but Dean could see a hint of a smile on the corner of his lips. Dean laughed. And then laughed some more, throwing his head back. Soon Cas joined his laughter with a deep rumble. His smile was beautiful, gums showing and corners of his eyes wrinkling. Dean was smitten.

That was when he noticed they had reached his apartment. He slowed his steps and noticed Cas mirrored him, soon they both stopped and stared at each other once again, still smiling softly.

"So, this is me" Dean said finally, shifting his feet and kicking the pavement. Cas took a look at the apartment and gave a slow nod.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Cas asked and tried not to laugh when Dean shot him a shocked look.

"Well, yeah, I mean I want to - but my brother's home and I smell and I really need to shower and I think that-"

"It's alright," Cas stopped his mumbling with a soft smile, "I think I still have some cum in my ass, too."

"Dude, you did not just say that"

"I'm just kidding, I'm definitely a top. Or at least yesterday I was" Cas grinned and gave a wink before turning on his heels and started to walk away, in the direction where they came from just minutes ago. Dean was speechless. What should he do? He did a quick decision and started running to catch up to him, grabbing him by his arm and turning him around. Cas raised his eyebrow and waited Dean to say something, like he knew he would run after him.

"Man. You're weird." Dean started, yeah, not his best line.

"Why thank you" Cas said and gave a little bow, complete with the graceful hand gesture.

"My point exactly," Dean rolled his eyes but couldn't stop smiling, "but you're also fucking hot. _Weird_ , but hot. So... I was just wondering if you'd like to see me sometime when I'm not all gross and sweaty and hangover?"

"That was the best way to ask someone on a date," Cas smiled, "that was an invitation for a date, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was"

"Well, then yes."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, other side of his lips tugging up.

"I'll see you tomorrow at this corner at around... _two?_ Yes, two would be great for me" Cas said casually and was about to turn and leave again before Dean stopped him.

"Wouldn't it be easier to exchange numbers or something?" Dean asked, still amazed by Cas'... _everything_.

"I don't have a pen to write my number and neither do you, judging from the huge holes on your jeans pockets, correct?" Dean just nodded before Cas continued calmly, "So if you don't have an extremely well memory this is the best way to meet me. So suck up and take your shower, you do need it, and then meet me here tomorrow at two o'clock. Deal?"

Dean was dumbstruck. Again.

"Okay?"

"Okay," Cas confirmed and started to walk away. Dean stared at his ass as he walked and just then he noticed Cas wasn't wearing shoes.

What has he gotten himself in to?


	2. Chapter 2

"So wait - hold up, you're saying, you're saying that you have a date with a guy you met yesterday _during_ your walk of shame?"

"Yes, Sam."

" _And -_ and let me get this right; _he_ was doing his own walk of shame too?"

"I know it's weird. _He's_ weird. But you should've seen him, just his ass alone was _-_ "

" _Woah, woah, woah_ \- okay, that's enough!" Sam interrupted Dean with a quick shout. Dean just grinned back.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

 

It was one o'clock the next day and Dean was starting to get anxious. He was trying on the fourth shirt for the date when his brother Sam had walked in his room and started to ask him about this mystery guy. The red shirt wasn't good. Neither was the plaid one he usually wears. Maybe the green one? Yes, definitely the green one. Girls always tell him it brings out his eyes. Dean wonders what shade of blue would look the best on Cas.

_Cas._

The man was on his mind the whole day after they had parted. He was ruggedly handsome and beautiful at the same time and that was all it took to win Dean Winchester's heart. Those blue eyes, dark wild hair and sassy comments were a nice plus. The following night he masturbated three times thinking about him. _Three fucking times._ Even for him that was a bit out of control. But how could he help himself when the guy himself had been so straight-forward with him? Cas _had_ asked him about his sexual preferences and suggested to go in to his apartment almost immediately _so_...

But what if he did this kind of things a lot? And that he really wasn't interested in Dean at all? What if he just wanted someone to bang and that's it?

All those questions had crossed his mind after the post-orgasm bliss had worn out and made him second guess the date but then he took a nice long shower and decided to go for it. How could he know was he interested or not? They had just talked for about half an hour while walking, they don't really know _anything_ about each other! What was 'Cas' even short for? It had to be short for something. Dean thought about googling it but stopped when he realized that would be kinda creepy, wouldn't it?

Anyway, it was now ten minutes before he should meet him at the corner. He started sweating. Just a little, but still. He took a quick look at himself in the bathroom mirror alongside a short ' _you can do this_ ' speech before waving Sam good-bye and walking outside. It was a beautiful day. Dean smiled to himself and suddenly felt the confidence build again. He looked good in his tight black jeans and the green button-up he had finally decided on. His hair was on point and even Sam had given him a compliment ( _which he never does_ ). So what if Cas wasn't interested in him after all? He looked damn fine and could get anyone he wanted if he hit the bar tonight.

But the problem was he didn't want _anyone_. He wanted _the one_. That's it, that's the one great big secret he had kept to himself many years now. He was a helpless romantic, and he _did_ want someone to fall in love with and share his life with it. But it's not that easy to find someone. That's why he's taking all of his dates seriously, including this one with Cas. It would be fucking exhausting to get his hopes up again only to get crushed soon after. That's also the reason he had had more hook-ups than actual dates these past few months.

He arrived at the corner they had agreed to meet but Cas wasn't there. Five minutes passed and he still wasn't there. Dean started to feel stupid after ten more minutes, standing there at the busy street with his hands in his pockets and a lost look in his eyes. _Fuck._ Maybe he isn't coming? Dean checked his phone to check the time for the hundredth time when there suddenly was a quick tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with a panting man which he recognized as Cas only after seeing his incredible blue eyes staring back at his green ones. Other than that he was unrecognizable in his black slacks and white dress shirt, complete with a blue tie that complimented his eyes beautifully just as Dean had suspected.

"One thing you should know about me," Cas started to speak in that rough voice of his, "is that I'm _always_ late."

Dean actually smiled at that and gave a shrug. "It's okay, just got here myself."

"Great."

"Great."

There was a silence between them and Dean started to sweat again. Cas just kept staring at him - but this time he didn't only stare at his eyes; now he was checking out his whole body, slowly moving his intense gaze from head to toe.

"Uh," Dean finally broke the silence, "like what you see?"

"Definitely" Cas answered without hesitation. "You have an amazing body, Dean."

Dean could actually feel the dark blush creeping up to his cheeks at the compliment. Man, he almost forgot how weird Cas was.

"Well thanks Cas, I like yours too. Your body I mean."

Cas finally smiled back at him and then started to walk down the street. Dean blinked and stood there for a second before Cas looked over his shoulder and gestured him to follow. Dean jogged a few steps to catch up to him and they walked for a while, side by side, just like they had yesterday. Only now they were on a date so it felt completely different.

"So, any idea where we heading?" Dean started the conversation as casually as he could, sneaking a glance of Cas' beautiful profile.

"To my favorite cafeteria, it's only a few minutes walk from here. You'll love it" Cas smiled at him. He looked excited, which Dean noticed made him excited. Weird.

"Cool. You go there often?"

"Yeah, my brother Gabriel owns it. It's called Heavenly Delights, you heard of it?"

"Woah, really? No I haven't heard of it before, but that's amazing. Glad you're taking me there" Dean smiled.

 

They talked about the cafè for the rest of the way which turned out to be just roughly five minutes from Dean's apartment. Cas told him how his brother had always loved baking and cooking in general so he had made his passion in to his work. And according to Cas it was a good choice; the little cafè is extremely popular and have received good reviews. Dean also learned finally what Cas is short for. He told Dean that their parents were very religious and named all of their children after angels. Castiel was named after the Angel of Thursday ( _because he simply was born that day, duh_ ), Gabriel and Michael were named after the two archangels.

When they walked in Heavenly Delights it was crowded.

"You really weren't kidding when you said this place is popular. Can we even get seats in here?" Dean said when they made their way towards the menu at the front. Cas just winked at him and then waved at a short, brown haired man with weird mustache behind the counter. The man visibly perked up and asked for another employee to handle the customers and then walked towards them, giving Cas a tight hug.

"Hey, bro! How's it hanging? Still shoving that junk in to other men's trunk?" the man said with a grin after taking a look at Dean standing next to Cas.

"Gabriel, that wasn't necessary," Cas said firmly, "but if you're asking if I still in fact am a homosexual and have intercourse with another men, then yes. You are correct."

Gabriel laughed out loud at Cas' comment and Dean just stared at him, blushing and making sure no-one heard their conversation. What was up with this family?

"Dean, this is Gabriel. My brother and the pain in my ass every now and then. _And_ the owner of this cafè," Cas introduced them after an awkward pause.

"Always pleased to meet a guy that can handle my baby bro here, he can be a piece of work," Gabriel chuckled and shook Dean's hand in a tight grip. "Nice to meet you too," Dean tried to smile but was pretty sure it turned out more like a cringe.

"So let's find a nice table for you two lovebirds, now shall we?" Gabriel announced with a clap of his hands and strolled away. Cas rolled his eyes dramatically, took Dean's hand and started to follow after him. Dean stared at the joined hands and felt a warmth spreading in his chest. This is nice, he thought.

They were led to a quiet corner in the shop and when Dean sat down Cas held his seat for him. "Gentleman, I see" Dean laughed but appreciated the thought. Cas winked at him and sat down himself. Gabriel handed them the little menu from the table, took Cas' order and with an ' _au revoir_ ' dissapeared behind the counter again. "Sorry about my brother," Cas said when he was out of sight, "he has no filter." Dean laughed.

"That seems to run in a family" he said. Cas tilted his head and frowned but eventually smiled back at him.

Cas had ordered them some lovely pastries, coffee and filled croissants. "Pie? Oh man, I think I'm in love," Dean blurted out loud when there was a huge piece of delicious looking applepie in front of him. Cas didn't mind. They ate mostly in comfortable silence which was only filled with satisfied little moans and little comments about the food. Dean couldn't help staring at Cas' lips. He kept licking them almost after every bite. It was extremely distracting. He seemed to notice the effect after awhile but did nothing to stop it. That bastard.

After eating they started to drink their coffees and get to know each other more. He tells Cas that he lives with his brother and works at a car repair shop as a mechanic for his uncle Bobby. Dean learned that Cas works here in Heavenly Delights but that he focuses on studying. He's studying to become a Master of Arts at a school nearby, he is the youngest child of the family and he loves running (which explains his beautifully slender but strong body). Dean can't help but laugh outloud when he learns that he has a guinea pig called Sam. Cas pouts at Dean's reaction at first but laughs when Dean tells that his little brother's Sam, too.

The time flies by and soon they realize they have spent nearly three hours just sitting and talking. Dean agrees reluctantly after a little fight that Cas pays the bill since he gets a discount. "Alright, but only if I get to pay on our next date?" Dean finally says out loud, waiting for Cas' answer. "Well of course Dean, I'm not going to start being your sugar daddy anytime soon" Cas says in a serious voice but soon joins Dean's laugh to show him he's kidding.

When they start walking back to his apartment the realization hits him. They're going to have _another_ date! Cas is interested enough to see him again!

Way too soon they're standing in front of Dean's door again. Only this time they're not smelly and hangover. This time they just had a real ( _and awesome_ ) first date. Which means they're on that awkward point where Dean's supposed to know whether to shake hands, hug or even give him a kiss. How are you supposed to know?

"I can practically hear you thinking," Cas says. They're standing close to each other. Like _very_ close to each other. "Let me guess, you're trying to decide how to end this date?" he asks in a low voice that makes Dean's dick jump to attention.

"Well, yeah" Dean mumbles, "I had a really great time today and now the date's over and-" he lifts his eyes to see blue ones staring right back at him. Then without no warning Cas reaches to grab the back of his neck and pull him in to a passionate kiss, ignoring the surprised sound Dean makes. Their bodies fit perfectly together as Dean puts his hand on Cas' lower back. The kiss slows down quickly but it's still as intense as it was just moments ago. And honest to God, this is the best first kiss Dean has ever had.

Soon ( _too soon if you ask Dean_ ) Cas pulls away from the kiss but keeps close to him, hip to hip. He watches Dean under his stupidly beautiful eyelashes and then whispers in his ear something that makes all the blood in Dean's body flow downwards impossibly fast.

" _Who says the date's over?_ "

 

Oh God, yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go! Did you like it? Comments and kudos are appreciated as always.
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this! Should I keep going?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: this chapter is pure porn, nothing more!
> 
> Hope you like it ;)

Dean has never ran the stairs to his apartment this fast before.

Cas follows behind him and pushes his chest against Dean's back when he tries to open the door, fumbling with the keys. He can feel the hot breath against his neck and it makes him shiver with anticipation. "Shit Cas, you're distracting" he curses when the key just won't work because of his shaking hands. Cas huffs a laugh behind him, "you complaining?" he asks and pushes his crotch against Dean's ass to make a point. Dean can't help the little gasp that escapes his mouth when he feels the growing outline of an erection against him. He pushes back against it unconsciously and gives a triumphant smirk over his shoulder when he hears Cas react. Cas' grib on his hips tightens and finally Dean manages to open the door.

Dean pulls him inside and as soon as the door is closed Cas flips them around so that Dean's back is against the door. Then there's suddenly warm and inviting lips on his neck, cheeks, jaw, and then finally on his lips. They're kissing sloppily, hands wandering and exploring one another. Dean puts his hands in the other man's chest and lets a low moan out when he feels how in shape he is. His chest and shoulders aren't as broad as Dean's but they're firm and _perfect_. Cas reaches behind him and squeezes Dean's butt with both hands, massaging them roughly over the denim.

" _Krhm_ "

Dean freezes but Cas' hands doesn't stop grabbing his round ass. Dean opens his eyes to see a very flustered looking Sam standing in the living room staring at them. His eyes widen and he taps Cas on the shoulder to get his attention but he seems way more fascinated with touching him. " _Cas, you need to stop!_ " he yell-whispers at him, shoving him away. He finally frees Dean and turns around to see his brother standing there, shock written in his face.

"Oh hello, you must be Sam," Cas walks infront of him, extends his hand and introduces himself like this is the most normal way to meet someone, "my name is Cas."

Sam stares at the hand, then at Dean, and then finally at Cas. He shakes his hand and smiles weakly, "nice to meet you man, yeah I'm Dean's brother."

"I'm sorry you walked in on us. I was just about to make love to your brother but I wasn't aware you were home. If I were, I wouldn't have jumped on him before we got the chance to go to his bedroom, my apologies."

Dean choked on his own spit and covered his bright red face with his palm, taking a deep sigh before walking between them. "Okay, Cas, that's enough - he got the picture!" he mumbled and practically dragged Cas towards his room. "You go there and wait, I'm just - gonna - you know what, just go and wait there, _okay?_ " he said and looked pleadingly at him, hoping he realized the awkwardness of the situation. Cas squinted at him, looking puzzled. Then he shrugged and turned to walk in the direction Dean shoved him in.

" _Oh God_ " he let out a breath when he heard Cas close the door behind him. He turned to face Sam to notice how his shocked look has turned in to amused one. "What?" he spitted at him.

"You were right, he _is_ weird," Sam let out a laugh and wiped the corner of his eye, "and you totally owe me for having to walk on you dryhumping the shit out of your date infront of our goddamn door. That's what your room is for, you know that right?"

Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and nodded, "I know, I know, we got carried away. Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. You two - _eh_ \- enjoy yourselves, I'm going out!" Sam stated and grabbed his keys before walking to the door. "I'm gonna text you before I come back so please be decent then."

Dean flipped him off and smiled at his retrieving back. The door closed behind him and this was it. He and Cas were alone. Cas was in his room. _Waiting_ for him.

Suddenly Dean felt the nerves coming in again.

He went to the bathroom, splashed some water to his face and stared at the mirror. He looked still good, hot even. He unbuttoned the top two button of his green shirt and ruffled his hair. He took a breath, winked at his reflection and sauntered towards his room. He opened the door and froze when he was met with a shirtless Cas sitting on the edge of his queen-sized bed. The loud gulp he made couldn't go unnoticed by Cas who was now staring back at him, his hair even messier than before and his black slacks tenting with need. It was a beautiful sight.

"So, Sam's gone," Dean smirked back at him and closed the door, "which means we have the place to ourselves."

"Good. Now take your clothes of" Cas said so matter-of-factly it could have been mistaken as a casual 'how are you'.

"You're bossy, aren't you?" Dean couldn't help but cross his arms and laugh.

Cas let out a frustrated sigh, " _please_ , take your clothes off?"

"Now that's better" Dean smiled and started to unbutton his shirt slowly, loving the way Cas drooled at him and palmed his erection over his slacks. Soon he reached the fly of his jeans and as he pulled them down he turned around so Cas could get a nice view of his round ass. He could hear a quiet 'oh yes' breathed from the edge of the bed and he smirked at himself. He wiggled out of the jeans slowly, toying with the corner of his briefs. He lowered them just a little but kept them on as he walked in front of Cas who watched him intensely, his pupils dialeted and dark.

" _Kneel_ " Cas whispered as a command when Dean walked between his spread legs.

It wasn't a surprise that Cas was very dominant when it comes to sex, his personality had revealed that already, but it still was a bit of a shock how confident he was even though this was their first time. Hell, they had just now had their first date and their first kiss. But Dean would be lying if he said he didn't like the way Cas ordered him around and it brought out the submissive side of him.

So without hesitation he got on his knees between Cas' legs and started rubbing his upper thighs gently, touching everywhere but his dick. "Tease," Cas growled as he watched Dean below him, "touch it."

Dean batted his eyelashes and looked up at him innocently. Slowly he reached out and massaged Cas' straining dick. He touched the outline of his cock, teasing his fingers up and down the shaft. After a while he freed the other man's throbbing cock out of his pants. It was much bigger than he had dared to anticipate. Actually, Dean thought, that it might easily be the biggest he had ever had this close to his mouth. " _Damn,_ " he muttered and smiled lopsidedly as he started to stroke the cock in front of him with slow movements, watching as it grew impossibly larger and some precum poured to his palm.

Cas watched him with those intense eyes of his the whole time. After stroking his cock for a minute to get the feel of it he tentatively licked the pink tip which earned him a low moan from Cas. He did it again but this time with more confidence, taking the whole tip in to his mouth and twirling his tongue a bit around it. Cas' eyes fluttered shut and he bucked his hips up from the bed to encourage him so Dean began to suck him up and down, getting a little more in to his mouth slowly but surely. Cas put his large hand behind Dean's neck and pushed him to take more of him in to his mouth. Dean obliged but choked a little. Cas seemed to like it so it didn't bother Dean. He only managed to get him halfway so he stroked the bottom half with his other hand. Cas' moans became more loud and his hips kept trying to fuck Dean's mouth ever so slightly.

Dean hummed around his cock and then Cas lifted his head off of him. They both panted and stared at each other with a blissful look on their faces. Dean's lips and chin were shining with spit and precum but still Cas leaned down to kiss him passionately. When they broke for air Cas gestured for Dean to get up. When he did his painfully hard cock jumped as it was now just inches away from Cas' face. Cas smiled at him and then grabbed his junk and started to pump it in his fist. Dean gasped at the sudden friction, his mouth slack and open as he panted. Cas was amazing with his hands. Every now and then he licked and sucked the tip all while keeping a ruthless rhythm with his hands.

Dean could feel himself getting close while looking down to meet Cas' beautiful eyes staring back at him while licking and stroking his thick cock. He warned him with a mumble and a hand on his cheek but Cas took it only as an encouragement and kept going harder. Dean panted and moaned as hips stuttered and he came all over Cas' chin and jaw, painting him in cum. Cas smiled, eyes closed and he took it all like a champ. When Dean's dick became too sensitive he gave it a final kiss at the tip and then licked some cum from the corner of his lips. It was unbelievably hot. If Dean were eighteen again he would be ready to go in seconds.

"You good?" he asked in a husky voice and grinned when Dean just nodded - unable to speak yet. "Good, 'cause now I'm gonna fuck you when you're still nice and relaxed. Gentlemen always make their partner come before themselves."

Then Cas stood up himself, gave him a final kiss and then pushed him in his bed so that he was laying on his back in the middle of the bed, legs spread wide. Cas gave him a predatory smile before climbing on top of him, his wet cock hanging heavily between his legs. Dean shivered in anticipation as he felt it brush against his inner thigh. Cas kissed his neck, slowly nibbling his way to his chest, nipples and then between his legs. He was careful not to touch Dean's dick yet too much but instead focused on kissing the underside of it. He grabbed a pillow and put it under Dean's lower back so his ass was lift up properly. He spread his cheeks and started to lick his hole in earnest.

"Oh my God," Dean moaned as he felt his wet and warm tongue pushing its way inside him. After a few minutes Cas lifted his head up just to shove two of his fingers in Dean's mouth, telling him to suck them nice and wet for him. Dean did as he was told and soon after there was a pressure against the tight muscle of his hole. One finger made its way inside easily, the other took some work to get in. "Get the lube and a condom," Cas said after opening him with two fingers, "you're so goddamn tight - I don't wanna hurt you."

Dean reached out for his nightstand and grabbed the lube and handed it to Cas' waiting hand. Not minutes past and there was three thick fingers pumping in and out of his ass. It felt so good. Then Cas wrapped his dick and poured a generous amount of lube in it, spreading it all over the shaft and some in Dean's fluttering and open hole. Soon there was a blunt head of Cas' dick rubbing against his ass. Cas looked at him in his eyes to make sure he was alright, Dean understood the question without any words and nodded at him. He spread his cheeks for Cas and then he was pushing in, inch by inch. It was slow and it burned like hell but once he was seated fully in the burn started to turn in to good side of pain.

Dean watched in awe at Cas' face as he slowly pulled almost completely out and then slammed back in, balls hitting his ass so hard it made an obscene sound. They both moaned and panted as he started to push in and out of Dean's tight hole, the speed slowly picking up. It was amazing. Dean could feel himself getting hard again as he managed to brush against his prostate. "Ohh, right there!" Dean gasped out loud and Cas started to ram in to him ruthlessly in that angle. Soon Dean was fully hard again, his erection resting on top of his stomach.

All of a sudden Cas pulled out and manhandled Dean to his stomach, pushing his hips against the mattress as he sinked back in his tight heat. " _Fuck yes,_ " Cas growled as he pushed all the way in and then out, "you're so fucking tight, Dean." He spread his round cheeks as much as he could and admired the gaping and wet hole in front of him. He spitted some right inside there and then teasingly slowly watched as his throbbing cock dissapeared inside again. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and he grunted everytime Cas drove in to him. The headboard kept hitting the wall in time and Dean was secretly very happy his neighbours were on a holiday at the moment. Seeing them again after this would be more than a little awkward.

When Cas was getting close he lifted Dean so that he was on his hands and knees but kept the brutal pace. He reached out his other hand and stroked Dean's aching cock in time with his thrusts. It was glorious and it didn't take long until Cas was mumbling 'I'mma come' behind him. His rhythm was getting out of time and soon Dean could feel the condom fill with warm cum. The feeling of Cas slamming in to him one last time and putting his weight over his back took him over the edge and then he was coming for the second time this evening. _Fuck yes._

They lay there next to each other for a long time without saying a word, just catching their breath and wipeing the sweat off each other.

"You're awesome" Dean finally broke the silence, his voice sounded all fucked out but he didn't care.

"No, _you're_ awesome" Cas smiled and turned his head to look at him with those beautiful blue eyes of his. Dean's heart fluttered.

"So... You still wanna go out with me, right?" Dean took the courage to ask what really was on his mind. He didn't want to be just an easy lay for Cas because he really was interested in him. The idea of just being 'cum and dump' kind of date to Cas crossed his mind which was the main reason he had doubted should he sleep with him so soon or not. But he couldn't resist him so it already happened.

Cas turned his body to face him fully, a serious look on his face. "Of course I do, Dean. I really like you. And although this was fun, really fun, I wanna get to know you even more and spend time with you. We already planned to have another date, didn't we?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we did" Dean whispered and gave Cas a tender kiss on the corner of his lips.

This time it was Cas' turn to blush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this! But here you go, please comment and tell me what u think.  
> I left this with a small cliffhanger so I have to continue... maybe one more chapter? Enjoy!

Before Cas had left Dean's apartment they exchanged phone numbers and agreed to call each other to plan another date.

The next few days was spent in a haze and everything seemed perfect to Dean. It was like a really long post-orgasmic bliss, something he hadn't experienced before. Sam also made sure that he commented on it at least twice a day. But the funny thing is that Dean didn't really seem to mind, he actually just giggled and smiled wide when Sam mentioned Cas to tease him. Yeah, he _fucking giggled._

But when Thursday arrived and there still weren't any texts or calls from Cas he started to worry. Maybe he was busy. Or he had just forgotten. No, he was definitely just busy.

Work was slow that day and even Bobby commented on his mood. "Everything's fine," he had said. Bobby had just rolled his eyes and mumbled " _Idjit_ " before leaving him alone to work on the new car that had arrived that day.

When he got back home Sam was already there making dinner. "Honey, I'm home" he laughed at the sight of him only to receive a 'fuck off' and a middle finger in response. "Really Sammy? How old are you, really?" Dean laughed at him. Sam raised his eyebrows and pointed at him with the spatula in his hands, "how about _you_? You've been acting like a teenager with a bad crush these past few days!" This time Dean showed him the middle finger and dissapeared in to his room. He closed the door, lay down on his bed and sighed. He really had been acting like a teenage girl. What was it about this guy that made him feel like this? Sure he was good-looking, funny ( _although in a strange way_ ) and he seemed to be really smart, too. So okay, there were a lot of things, but whatever. He was a grown man, he shouldn't be pining after someone like this.

A loud ' _bing_ ' sound from his phone shook him off his daze.

He fumbled for his phone and lifted it to see that he had received a long text. From Cas.

**Castiel**

**>** _I assume this has been the correct amount of time to wait before contacting you again. How have you been? I've been doing a lot of school work these past few days and masturbated every night to thoughts of you. Wanna see again this Friday?_

 **>** _Oh, and this is Cas. As you hopefully already realized._

Dean couldn't help himself as he started to laugh out loud. He was happy that Cas finally texted him and _really_ flattered but it would still take some time to get used to his way of speaking and the habit of saying everything without hesitation. He grinned at his phone like a maniac and started to text back.

**Dean**

**>** _Dude, who told you to wait? And I've been good, just working at the garage. And... thank you, I guess? I'd love to see u tomorrow  
_

**>** _And ofc I knew it was you, asshat_

**Castiel**

**>** _Excellent. And it was Gabriel. This is the last time I'll take his advice, I assume?_

**Dean**

**>** _Definitely_

**Castiel**

**>** _I'll come get you around eight_

**Dean**

**>** _Yes sir ;)_

After the last text Dean was on cloud nine, already excited and trying to pick something to wear. Sam could see that something was going on as soon as he sat on the table with him.

"So?" he started as he took a huge bite of the steak in front of him. Dean took another bite himself and shot him a confused look from the other side of the table. "Something's going on, I can feel the happiness radiating from you. So what is it?" Sam asked, continuing to eat his food. Dean blushed a bit, "I'm seeing Cas tomorrow," he said without looking Sam in the eye. "I knew it!" Sam laughed but left him alone after that.

That night it took a while before Dean managed to fall asleep. He was incredibly nervous and excited at the same time. But when he fell asleep he had the most amazing dream about big bright blue eyes, messy hair and pink lips. When he woke up on Friday morning he had the most impressive morning wood in a very long time. He quickly took care of it and soon left for work. The day went fast and Bobby stared at him when he saw him whistling while working on the cars. "Idjit" he sighed and Dean smiled back at him.

Before he knew it the clock was eight o'clock and there was a knock on the door. Dean made a surprised sound and hurried to open the door. Cas stood there with a grin and a bouquet of roses in his hands. "Cas, you're early!" Dean managed to say outloud after a few seconds of just staring at the handsome man infront of him. He was dressed in light blue jeans and a white button up. He had sensible shoes and his hair was a bit gelled to try and get it to behave (without much success). Oh, and he had the most adorable five-o'clock shadow and he was absolutely rocking it. In short; he was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Well, I took extra effort to make an impression" Cas winked at him and then handed the bright red roses to Dean who stared at them with awe.

"So it seems," Dean smiled as he accepted the roses, "thanks Cas. Come on in."

They made their way to the kitchen where Dean put the roses in water and looked at them with a stupid grin on his face. "You like them?" Cas asked him, suddenly standing behind him with his hands on Dean's waist. "Very much" he answered and turned around in his arms. Cas stared at his lips and then glanced at his eyes before diving in for a fierce kiss that took Dean's breath away. The kiss lasted at least a few minutes and they parted reluctantly for breath. " _Woah_ " Dean whispered. "Woah, indeed" Cas smiled at him, his thumbs stroking Dean's sides.

"So, you planned something or..?" Dean started dumbly after they had just stood there in the middle of kitchen, staring at and holding each other.

"Yes I actually have, if that's okay with you of course."

"Sure man, let's go" Dean smiled and gave him a tender kiss on his lips. He took his jacket and left the building with Cas in tow.

"You have spectalucar ass, Dean Winchester" Cas sighed as he walked behind him. Just then they walked pass Mr and Mrs Collins who gave them a curious look. Dean felt himself flush bright red as he gave them a quick wave and and a nodd before pulling Cas beside him and muttering ' _place and time, Cas, place and time_ '.

Soon Dean realized that they were heading to The Roadhouse which just happened to be his favorite place to eat and hangout. He loved it because it was owned by Bobby's wife Ellen who he had known all his life, and because the burgers were _absolutely fucking amazing_. The vibe of the place was nice and relaxed, too. It was a place where he could go and grab a beer after a hard day at work. Cas told him he hadn't been there ever before but was looking forward to meet Ellen. Dean couldn't hide the goofy smile on his face.

As soon as they walked in through the front doors they were surrounded by great rock music and people having fun. The other side of the place were mostly booths where you could eat and just sit and hangout, while the otherside had pool tables and jukebox and so on, you get the picture. They chose the booth further away all the noise and sat down. They didn't have the time to even take their jackets off before Jo was walking towards them with a friendly smile on her lips.

"Deano! Where have you been this week, huh?" she asked as she bumped her fist against his bicep. "And who's this guy?"

Dean rubbed his neck, feeling a bit awkward. "Jo, this is Cas, my date," he introduced them and they shook hands, "Cas, Jo is Ellen's daughter and my childhood friend. She works in here." He watched as they greeted each other, Cas was looking calm and unaffected by the sudden interruption. "It's nice to meet you, Jo" he smiled and Jo gave him a nod, "yeah, you too man. Treat Dean good, yeah? He can be a bit of a princess sometimes."

Dean just couldn't catch a break, could he? Of course Jo would have to tease him immediately.

"Jo!" he shouted under his breath, ignoring the laugh Cas let out. "I promise I will" Cas answered and gave her a sly grin. Jo snorted and turned to Dean, "I like him already! So, what you two gonna get tonight?" she asked and handed them the menus. "We could start with a few beers, thanks" Dean said. "Sure thing, coming right up!" Jo sing-songed and turned to leave.

"She's nice" Cas said when she dissapeared around the corner. "Yeah, she is - _but_ she can be an asshole sometimes, too" Dean murmured.

 

The night went fast while talking more about their work, Cas' school, their family and everything in between. They flirted unashamedly, brushed their hands all the time and even shared a chaste kiss at one point. When they had eaten they decided to stay for a few drinks. Cas went to the bar to get them something and Dean stayed in the table. After five minutes passed he got restless and stood up to see what's taking Cas so long.

His heart stopped for a second. Swear to God.

Cas was standing by the bar talking to the bartender. _The_ bartender. _The_ _fucking bartender_ Dean had _slept_ with the previous weekend. The same guy he did the walk of shame for just before he met Cas.

Oh God, this is going to be interesting to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I decided to write quickly, so don't judge me!  
> I found this idea for AU in Tumblr and thought it was hilarious, so here you go.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you thought! All kinds of ideas are appreciated.


End file.
